Pirates of the CaribbeanAt World's End
by Censorship is a Cancer
Summary: Jack sits idly by in Purgatory as our heroes Izzy, Will, Tia, Barbossa, and Gibbs, along with a loyal crew, plot to bring him back along with 'im precious Pearl. What hap'ns when he winds up in Tortuga and meets up with his best friend? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**POTC-At World's End**_

_**Part 1-Live**_

**1. Reunions**

Jack Sparrow sat in Purgatory, sighing heavily and keeping his pistol and cutlass ready to kill any horrid sand crab that decided to attack. He looked about at the other dead pirates in the same situation he was in. He went out doing something heroic, and this was the welcome he got? Ruddy sods and their rules. Just for pilfering and pillaging villages, he got a lifetime in Purgatory. It was ludicrous, all of it. None of it made sense to him. Keeping a solemn look upon his face, he scanned the room and eyed the various pirates who had various limbs cut off and/or even lost their heads. He shook his head and automatically retaliated when a large sand crab pinched his arm. Letting out a loud shout, he shot at it, but missed. The sand crab panicked and dashed in the opposite direction to avoid getting run through. Jack shook his head and looked back to the darkness in front of him. Utterly ludicrous.

_Nicely done, Captain Jack Sparrow… just look at where this inconceivable heroism got you. What did we learn from this? Never trust a woman named Elizabeth Swann on your own ship when you're alone. That's what we have learned. I'll do well to remember it next time._ He thought to himself, cocking and un-cocking his pistol out of mere boredom as he sighed and felt a certain prodding in the pit of his hungry stomach. Something other than hunger, just a mere emptiness. He shook his head once more, hoping that he would soon be getting out of here.

"Have a rough day?" Asked one man, sitting across some distance of sand, but Jack heard him perfectly. His head whipped to the familiar voice and he cocked a brow at the odd face that seemed to be heading over to him. The man was dark and tall and in Jack's opinion, was once rather handsome in his day. He shook his head sardonically and turned to look ahead of him again. He was definitely in no mood to put up with any sodding wankers who thought they were all high and mighty because they died a certain way. The thought had finally sunken in. Jack Sparrow was dead, due to a nasty spill with the Kraken, which was sent on him by one Davey Jones. Ah yes, the man of the sea, Davey Jones. A man who was part sea creature, and who was by far, the most foul-smelling man next to Norrington, since his former Commodore title was now extinct. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that James Norrington was officially a pirate now. Where had he last seen him? Running from Davey Jones' crew with the chest that had nothing in it. When he felt the man sit next to him, he looked over and his smirk was wiped off of his face. This man was far too familiar to be a random bystander choosing to welcome him into the group of the dead and desolate souls that wandered this dark sand.

"Nope. Same as any other day, mate." He said, looking back to the sand and beginning to dip the barrel of his pistol into the it, watching as the imprint formed and he wiped it away with his foot, making the imprint with the butt of the pistol, then wiping it away again. The man chuckled and looked at Jack with a bit of a kinder smile than usual.

This was an odd man, indeed.

"Then why have I not seen you here before?" He asked, bringing his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them for a moment, before straightening his back, his shoulder-length black, greasy hair hung around his face and neck. His face was aged and he looked about 50 years old. Jack sat there, observing the somewhat familiar face and shrugging.

"Because you haven't. You see me now, I think that's good enough." He muttered, continuing to toy with the pistol and then beginning to print the shape of the tip into the moldable sand. The man chuckled once more and looked ahead of him to trail over the other sailor's faces.

"I suppose you're planning on getting out of here soon?" He asked. Jack looked over to him. So that was why he was talking with him! He thought he had a way out, and he was going to try and bum it off of him. Jack simply shot him a glare and looked back into the sand. He didn't like this man already. He was too much like him.

"If you're looking to try and steal my freedom, mate, you can count me out of this scheme." He snapped venomously. The man only laughed and offered Jack a confident hand to shake. Showing that he meant no harm to him.

"Don't be stupid." He said, watching as Jack hesitantly took the man's hand and shook it, "I'm Grant…Grant Smith." He said to him. Jack's eyes almost instantly widened and he tugged his hand away from the mysterious man. He instantly went to his feet and looked down at the man named Grant Smith. Could this be the man who had haunted his thoughts day in and out? Was this man his father? Jack almost didn't want to know. Though he had wondered why his father had left him and his mother in poverty, but he no longer wanted answers. He wanted out of Purgatory…now.

"Grant Smith?" He asked hesitantly. The old man nodded and stood himself, taking about a foot off of Jack himself and smirking a bit down at him. Jack stumbled back a bit and his eyes widened as he saw his reflection in his own father's eyes, "the Grant Smith?" He asked. The old man nodded and never took his eyes off of his supposed son.

"Never thought you'd meet your old man in Purgatory, eh?" He asked, patting his son on the shoulder and chuckling deeply. Jack suddenly concluded that this was where he had got his laughter from. It certainly wasn't his mother. His mother's laugh was airy and angelic. Whereas Jack's was almost mocking and devious. Though he had to admit, Tortugan wenches wouldn't think much of a man with an airy and angelic laughter. Jack almost laughed himself at the thought. Though he had always imagined finding himself a woman like that.

Jack chuckled a little and took a step back, trying to hold back all the sudden questions he had wanted to ask this man who claimed to be his father. For all he knew, this could be a good man. But Jack doubted it. A good man would have stayed with his wife and help to raise his son. Jack shook his head a bit at the thought and looked back to a sand crab that seemed to have snuck up on him. He whipped out his pistol and jumped a bit in shock as he shot at it. Whereas his father only laughed at Jack's efforts.

"No point in wasting your bullets, son." Grant said, patting Jack once more on the shoulder. Jack turned to him, his lip curling a bit from either disgust, or an astonishment at the resemblance between them, "you learn to just kick 'em away. Especially when you're trying to rest." He said with a bit more of a chuckle. Jack glanced behind him and then turned back to his father, becoming suddenly serious.

"So…you be me father, eh?" He asked, eyeing Grant skeptically. The old man nodded and patted Jack's shoulder, smiling.

"Good to be seeing you again, Jack." He said comfortably. Jack didn't do, or did he say anything. He merely stared at the man with a look of hatred mixed with remorse.

"Then you must know the answer as to why you left me and me mum, eh?" He asked, a cocky and smug grin etching onto his features and he swayed slightly. Shaking away his feeling, he kept his eyes calmly locked with Grant's, expectant of a good explanation.

_Author's Note:_

_Wow...well, I suppose I'm back now. I promise I will finish all my other FF's, though I'm thinking of taking them all off of the net and re-doing them all whence I get the time. I'm hoping I'm becoming a better writer for all of you. Wish me luck with this FanFiction. I will also be putting one up in Once Upon a Time in Mexico, and another in Four Brothers. Hope you all like :)_

_Listening from under your bed,_

_xMonsterx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**POTC-At World's End**_

_**Part 1-Live**_

**2-Escape**

Elizabeth and Will both never spoke to each other the entire time they were aboard the ship with Barbossa and the crew. Spontaneously and most assuredly, Tia Dalma had taken to the thought that she'd best go with them, though she was skeptical about leaving the reassuring comfort of her hut over the water. She was beginning to enjoy the sea breeze and the comfort of new friends. The crew seemed strong and determined to get Jack out of Purgatory. Though he may have been a pirate, he was still a good man. Elizabeth looked over to the helm, where dearest William seemed to be conversing with Barbossa about their plan, in which Tia seemed to wish to step in and help out their decisions. Every so often, Tia's eyes would wander to the troubled ones of darling Elizabeth. Unbeknownst, she seemed to completely understand Elizabeth's depression. That's what happened when one was sailing with a dark and mysterious voodoo priestess.

Elizabeth turned her eyes downcast, sighing and rubbing back what tears she had left about this whole ordeal. She felt positively horrid for all the things she had done. Though she knew a moment's penance would do no good and even she wouldn't have given herself redemption for what she had done. She was no angel, nor was she a pirate. She was a simple betrayer, a usurper, a mutineer. And she cursed herself for her horrifying behavior.

"T'inkin' 'bout ya man ova d'ere?" Tia Dalma questioned, approaching Elizabeth and leaning against the railing next to her. The Swann looked over to Tia and shook her head, wiping the stray badges of moisture from her cheeks and looking to her hands, knowing that the priestess could see right through her.

"Yes. Not that it's any of your concern." She snapped, turning away from her. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone, let alone a woman she hardly knew. But then again, she was going to help them bring Jack back from Purgatory. That alone called for some explanation.

"Ah…touchy on da subject, love?" She asked, chuckling deep within her chest and looking over to Will, who still seemed to be locked in conversation. Tia always enjoyed admiring this William Turner from afar, knowing that he was Elizabeth's man. But that still didn't mean that she could not simply watch him with lust. Elizabeth was not watching as Tia shot him a wink and she glanced out to the water, "you know…not'in's gonna change, should ya choose ta leave de subject alone to sort itself out. You'll have to talk wid him sometime." She told her wisely.

"Oh, what would you possibly know?" Elizabeth snapped venomously. She didn't need a filthy, dirt-ridden pirate telling her what to do about the love of her life. Instead of lowering herself to Swann's level, Tia placed a hand upon her shoulder and nodded in her direction.

"More about men dan you, dear." She said, and without another word, turned and lifted her skirts as she glided along the wooden deck, swaying her hips a bit with the motions of the sea and heading over to possibly talk some sense into William.

--

Grant started a bit, then shut his mouth, surprised at his own lack of response. This must have truly been his son to place him in such a predicament. He never did have a reason for leaving. Merely a true and withstanding passion for the sea.

"Passion." He said simply, taking a seat on the sand once more and motioning for him to sit with him. Jack refused at first, then reluctantly sat next to the man, not taking his eyes off of him for a simple second, "the sea called to me every day, Jack. I simply couldn't resist." He said to him, shaking his head. Jack couldn't say anything about the bluntness that was his father.

"So…you just left." He said. Grant nodded and took a long swig of his rum, Jack did the same. He shrugged, not having another answer for him and wishing he did. Yet this was the straight truth of it.

"I don't think I have anything else to say, Jack." He said to him. Jack nodded his head and turned to look out across the sand to the others who wee trapped in this horrid place, "that's the blunt truth of it." He finished, glancing over to Jack, who was merely nodding, seemingly trapped in his own thoughts.

"Well, may as well not think on how you left us in starvation and I had to watch my mother die, we'll leave it for another time. So, how did you get here?" He asked, glancing over to Grant expectantly, as though his sentence was a normal, everyday thing. Grant almost cringed at Jack's words, though he knew he deserved every word of it. He had loved Jack's mother dearly, but she wanted different things than he did. He had figured he had spent enough time with Jack when he was a boy for him to know when enough was enough.

"Jack, surely you remember the fights we had." He egged on. Jack said nothing, but cocked a brow and began drawing shapes into the sand with his forefinger. He didn't like looking at people when he was talking to them. Not unless he actually wanted to hear what they were saying. He glanced over to Grant and said nothing, merely giving a light shrug and beginning to glance around the sandy landscape.

Something was coming. And it was coming for him.

Jack shuddered a bit and stood up, beginning to steeple his fingers at the air as he felt his heightened senses going haywire with either good or bad news, he wasn't certain. He quirked a brow when the feeling suddenly subsided and he took a seat once more, huffing in frustration. He could have sworn he felt an opportunity arising. A chance to escape this hell-hole. He turned to Grant and gave him a disgruntled look.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. When Grant shook his head, Jack turned back to looking at the darkened part of this world that he would have assumed to be the sky and sighed to himself. The chance was gone, should it even have been a window of opportunity. He took a long swig of the rum bottle Grant had handed him before, drinking graciously most of its contents and finishing it off with a long 'ah'. Jack was never one to miss an opportunity, and the fact that he may have just blown his chance of escape made him a bit irritable. The only person that could create a gateway for his escape would be Tia-

_Of course! Tia!_ Jack thought proudly to himself. Confident that it could only be his voodoo priestess friend and former lover, Tia Dalma. He glanced up to the sky once more and smirked to himself. He would only literally call out when the 'situation' arose again. Hopefully she would be able to hear him. He couldn't believe that this could possibly be his one chance to escape. This was all too surreal as it was. But who could possibly be helping her? Certainly not anyone he would have known, could it? He shook his head a bit, since it could possibly be Gibbs and his crew. He just wished that they would be able to raise the Pearl if they could bring him back from the dead.

"What is it, Jack?" Grant pressed, becoming unbelievably curious as to what Jack could possibly be thinking of or feeling in the air. If he was anything like his father, he could smell prospect from a mile away. This was madness, to be completely truthful. How could he be meeting his son so soon? Jack wasn't due for another twenty years, he assumed. His son was too smart to ever end up here, seeing as how from what he heard, his son was a hero. The thought almost made him sick with pride. Though Jack may have been a pirate, earlier on, he was still a good man. He assumed his wrongdoings would be forgiven due to all the good things he had done. He used to be an honorable man, didn't he? This was all so confusing to Grant. He shook the recent thoughts out of his mind and folded his hands over the rum bottle that he was only taking small quantities out of. Next to Jack, who was basically sucking it all up and not bothering to savor it. Jack simply shook his head and kept his eyes on the blackness.

"It was nothing." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**_POTC-At World's End_**

**_Part 1-Live_**

**Rescuers to the…Rescue**

Elizabeth never did anything nor said anything to William during the entire journey to find Jack Sparrow. She knew he wouldn't want to talk with her, nor would he want to patch anything up with the large void in their relationship. She barely got any sleep, which caused her to become white as a ghost and unbelievably skinny. She simply hoped that no one took notice to her terrible eating habits and her lack of sunlight. Unfortunately, William noticed from a distance, though he never said anything. Tia noticed, and also planned on having small chat with her sooner or later. The great voodoo priestess had a few medicines that would patch her up nicely. Gibbs and the crew took no notice until Tia had mentioned it to them. Everyone couldn't help but become increasingly worried for Elizabeth Swann's wellbeing. They soon decided to force William to speak with her, due to the fact that she was becoming impossibly frail and useless around the ship.

"Ya must go and talk wid 'er, William Turner." Tia said calmly to him, "ya see 'ow weary she grows, d'ya not?" She finished, gesturing over to Elizabeth, who was leaning against the rail of the ship and looking out to the glorious sea in wonder. How were they supposed to find a dead man and bring him back to life? The way Elizabeth envisioned it was finding Jack's body, which would be more guilt than she could bear, and putting his soul back into his body. What she wasn't aware of was that the body was in Purgatory, unbeknownst that it should part from the wonderful spirit inhabiting it. William sighed, though he had the intention of talking with her sooner rather than later. He had proposed to Elizabeth out of love, and he stayed in love. Though he repeated to himself many times that he owed Cupid a grudge.

"Elizabeth…" An old voice whispered. The Swann whipped around only to face William Turner with tear-stained cheeks. He was speaking to her? What sort of trickery was this, she wondered? She wiped her tears from her cheeks furiously and shook her head. She couldn't cry now. Not now.

"Will…" She began, allowing her eyes to meet his painfully. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was all too surreal, too much like a dream to believe that it was happening. There were so many things to apologize for, but where to start was the key, "I-I'm so sorry. I never meant to-it was the only way I could-" She began, but Will shushed her softly. There was always something about him that cause her to be completely calm.

"It's all right, Elizabeth, I understand…it was his debt, not ours. It's just…it was so hard to see you kissing him like that." He said, brushing the frizzy strips of hair out of her face and tucking them delicately behind her ear. She nodded at his confession understandably and touched his hand softly, wanting this moment to last forever. She didn't care if all they could be were friends, as long as she had his forgiveness and as long as he promised he'd always be there for her. Yet she couldn't help but allow the words to slip from her lips.

"I love you, Will." She whispered. These words caused William's heart to leap around frantically, like a giddy kangaroo. He allowed the back of his hand to brush her cheek softly and Elizabeth closed her eyes, admiring how it felt to have him touch her so affectionately. He allowed their lips to brush intimately and she ran her hands down his arms and back up, opening her eyes only to see Jack's face in front of her. Alarmed, she jerked away and gave (now) Will's eyes a disgruntled look. What was happening to her?

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked concernedly. Elizabeth shook her head when Jack's and Will's face blended back to normality. She shook her head and closed the distance between them. She couldn't believe her mind was beginning to play tricks on her now. It was all due to her lack of sleep, she assumed. One didn't go through days with no sleep without beginning to get visions and hallucinations.

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought I saw-" She began, but cleared her throat to stop herself. She couldn't mention Jack at such a critical time such as this. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and shook her head a bit more fervently. Will placed his finger under her chin to tilt her eyes to meet his perfectly, "I can't believe you're…here…and talking to me again." She said, relieved that he was still showing such intimate and affectionate gestures.

"You need your sleep, Elizabeth." He whispered, keeping his arms wrapped comfortably around her waist and nuzzling his cheek softly into hers. He couldn't help but begin to feel the void in his heart filling to the brim with love and affection towards this timid little creature. He had to admit to himself that he missed her warm touches. She was so skinny and frail, he knew what she needed: sleep, food, and love, "come. I'll stay with you tonight, if you wish." He whispered, beginning to lead her, step by step back to her cabin. She needed him right now, so they would talk out their disagreements in the morning.

He would go one step at a time: Love, then sleep, then love, then food. William smiled warmly at his own obscene plan to help Elizabeth get healthy once again. He was too much in love with her to hate her over a simple kiss, though he was intensely unnerved by the passionate kiss she shared with Jack. Still, here he was, leading her to bed and beginning to tuck her in gently. He only didn't talk to her because he was mad at her, not because he stopped loving her. He never stopped loving her. The way she moved and spoke so softly to him. He loved her since the day he met her and a simple kiss couldn't change anything about that. As he tucked the blankets in around her lithe body, he sighed at how delicate she seemed to be. When had she eaten? When had she slept? Had she gotten any exercise whatsoever?

"Are you going to stay with me?" She whispered softly to him. Will looked down to her large, doe eyes with a softness tat he couldn't explain. He sighed heavily and nodded with a smile.

"Of course I will." He promised gently, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his boots, then setting them beside Elizabeth's shoes and crawling beneath the covers beside her, he moved his arm around her delicate waist and held her against his chest protectively. He couldn't shake the fact that Elizabeth could get awfully sick, should she go another minute without food. He moved her hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss jus below her ear, "you should eat something before you go to bed." He whispered softly to her. Elizabeth simply let out a soft moan of acknowledgement, which lead Will to arise from the bed and wake her up abruptly. She had to eat something. And heaven forbid she put on a few pounds.

Not that he'd ever say that out lout, but he still thought she needed to fill her stomach before she ended up fainting midday tomorrow, seeing as how they were so close to finding Jack. He headed into the galley, scrunching up his face as he smelled the disgusting stench of something that had died earlier. He shook his head and grabbed a bowl of fruit that he had found on the table in the mess. At least she'd be eating healthy as well. When he reached the cabin once more, Elizabeth seemed to be fast asleep. Will let out a soft chuckle and took a seat on the edge of the bed, which caused her to jerk awake and smile up at him.

"Why did you bring fruit?" She asked curiously. Will grabbed an apple from the bowl and handed it to her. She shook her head at first, but suddenly felt her stomach growling and hungering to be filled. She hesitantly grabbed the apple from him and began eating it slowly. Elizabeth didn't know how hungry she was until now. What was it about Will that made her want to be healthy and alive. While he was mad at her, Elizabeth felt horrible and almost contemplated suicide. She had kissed another man with more passion than she ever kissed Will. The only problem was that she was faking the entire thing. She could never feel the same passion with another man. She was in love with William Turner and that would never change. He was her rescuer.

_AN: Hello again. Though this fiction may have you falling into thoughts such as: is this really a romance FanFiction? All one really needs to do is simply look up all the other horrid fictions I have written that I am positively too lazy to take down just yet. I a to fix them up (which I probably will beging to whence the holidays roll around), and will re-post them to be (hopefully) similar to my Pirates of the Caribbean FanFiction. Now...onto replying to reviews._

_Hanna28: There is a 'love' plot, I promise. When Jack meets up with an old friend, feelings will develope for him. For now, the love stands only between Will and Elizabeth, as you can see in this chapter. For now, I shall shine a bit of spotlight on their reunion, but in the next chapter...well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Remember, I also promised Action/Adventure in this fic, and that is what I shall strive to give you._

_I thank you very kindly for the wonderful review as well. You have the same standards I do._

_Unikorn: Ah yes, the sense of opportunity. I always saw Jack Sparrow to be one with all paranormal activity around him. He could teach me anything he wanted (winks). I'm sure everyone would agree._

_Well, I thank you for all the reviews and they are welcomed in the chapter to come. I will update as soon as I can. And as Garrison Keillor in_ Love Me _once said:_

_**"Writers** **like to think that writing is like Arctic exploration or flying the Atlantic solo, but actually it's more like golf. You've just got to do it and be happy. Some writers spend twenty minutes lining up a four-foot putt. Some writers pitch a tent on the green and stay for a week and brood about friction and the gender of their putter. What's the problem? Take your shot. It's no shame to bogey. Just do it and have a good time. Don't bae your whole life on worrying about whether you're any good or not.**_

**_If you need to know, you shouldn't be playing this game."_**


End file.
